


Anything

by cityatwar



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Character Death, Gen, Kind of Bellamy/Clarke but not really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 18:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3259898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cityatwar/pseuds/cityatwar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bellamy never returns from Mount Weather and Clarke doesn't know what to do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything

_“He would do anything for her.”_

Clarke didn’t know what to do. For the first time since they came down to earth she had no plan, not even a direction. Already a few times she had been ready to go look for Bellamy, to discuss their next course of action. Then when she was halfway out the door she would remember. Bellamy would not return. He went to Mount Weather and would not come back. Tears would fill her eyes and her legs would start to feel weak. She would try to blink the tears away and steady herself. Love was weakness.

Clarke still remembered the words Bellamy had used to explain Gustus’ actions. It was only now that she fully understood what he had been saying. Gustus had been ready to give up his life for his leader’s. And so was Bellamy. And so Bellamy did. It’s ironic how she only realized how far he’d go for her until it was too late.

_“To protect her.”_

He had been at her side from the beginning. A pain in the ass and a bit of a jerk but Clarke soon realized he had given up everything to protect Octavia. He was the one that had rallied the 100 together and together they had built a society. Together they had made it work. She didn’t want to even think about the possibility of losing him. After her father, after Wells, after Finn. She couldn’t bear to say goodbye to another person she cared for. She didn’t want to know what kind of person she would become if that happened.

He had been more than ready to go into Mount Weather to save their people. And he had asked for a reason when she disagreed. She had told him he couldn’t lose him too. She didn’t need to explain, didn’t need to elaborate. Because Bellamy understood. He lost people too, he knew the feeling. So all he did was nod and he didn’t bring it up after that anymore.

But something changed. The realization that if she ever was going to be the leader she should be, that people wanted and expected her to be, she couldn’t let emotions get in her way. Especially if they were ever going to reach their goal: to get the fortyseven out of Mount Weather.

He had gone because she told him too, because she told him it was worth the risk. One life in exchange for forty seven others, it had seemed like a fair trade at the time. The possibility that he might not succeed had been far from her mind. He had so much life in him, it seemed impossible that could ever be extinguished. He had been the light when she had been at her darkest. He knew what to say and when to say it. This plan would work because he was determined to make it work. He would return with the others and then they could all move on. Now Bellamy was gone and she had lost her co-leader. Her rock. Her knight.

_“It just makes sense.”_

**Author's Note:**

> I love making myself sad and taking others down with me.


End file.
